


Iron Stripe

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Foreplay, Kink, M/M, Sensation Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 01:52:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1451017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a trick Dorian heard about that he wants John to try.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iron Stripe

**Author's Note:**

> For fan-flashworks for the elements challenge.

John ran the magnet slowly up the inside of Dorian’s thigh. He could see Dorian’s body tense, trying not to react. 

Normally, magnets would do nothing; Dorian’s shielding would protect him. The police wouldn’t use them if they could be harmed by magnetic fields. But a sexbot, whom Dorian had befriended on a case, told Dorian about a trick: temporarily remove the shielding along a narrow strip, then insert a thin rod made of pure iron. Then, even a tiny magnet could elicit _astounding_ sensations. “It’s dangerous, of course,” he had warned Dorian, “Unless it’s with a human you trust.”

John moved the magnet down, heard a low moan. “Thank your friend for me,” John said with a smirk.

“Shut up and do it again,” Dorian mumbled, demand dripping with desperation. 

John, for once in his life, did what he was asked.


End file.
